Anime Poetry
by Inuseiko
Summary: This is a crossover of inuyasha and yu yu hakusho poetry. I changed the format a little hope you like it.
1. Default Chapter

His red eyes shing with unshed tears

The pain from all those years

cold inside

Destroyed by lies

The forbidden child

His anger wild

No one there

No one to care

Trapped in shadow

An eternal battle

Feeling hate

Love come too late

Both alone

As the wind sadly moans

Exposing their fears

Their insecurities, Their unshed tears


	2. Emerald eyes

Those Emerald eyes

Always pretending to smile

Your happiness a lie

Resenting your decisions

Hating to lie

Not wanting to endanger her

Wishing you could come clean

But afraid of her reaction

Can't tell her the truth

will she accept him

He is afraid

So he keeps on lying


	3. Men Are Dogs

Goddess: Sorry for not updating sooner. I had some errands to run. They took weeks longer than I expected them to. I just want to say that for the rest of the poems I won't be naming the people they were made for. I want peoplev to review and tell me who you think it is about. I wil tell you if you are right or wrong each time I update. By the way, my friend has put her own story on fanfiction using my account. Please read and review. I can guarantee that you will like her stories a lot! This is a short poem about someone. Please guess who.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

Hint:Men are dogs

They always want something that you cannot give

They break your heart and expect you to live

They just open your heart and kill you right there

Men are dogs

It isn't fair


	4. The wish of the dead

Goddess: Welcome to chapter four. Here is another poem made originally by one of my friends. We have a book in which we write down how we are feeling at that exact moment. This is the last entry that my friend wrote. Please tell me if you want her to write more.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my house and most of the poetry written here.

Hint:The dead have but one wish, to walk among the living once again.

Can't you hear me, crying for help

This world is confusing and hurts so much

Full of liars and murders

That no one can count

I hear the cries of man

And no one seems to help

Our voices ring high

Our moans and our cries are never heard

We will continue crying until our words are heard


	5. Leave me alone!

Goddess: Some of the characters have more than one poem dedicated to them. Just thought I should let you know.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. I wish I owned Kurama though.

Hint: Just leave me to die here.

I don't want to stay here

You broke my heart

Stay away from me

Just leave me to die here

I'd rather be alone

Than hear your lying mouth

If you can't decide between us

Then I'll help you

Don't ever talk to me again

Just leave me to die here

I'l hate you till the end

Please don't hurt me again

Pretending that it is alright

Just leave me to die here   
Stay out of my sight


	6. Author's notice

Goddess: I would like to thank **Yaponskaya Devushka** for explaining my poetry to me. I am a writer first, and a poet second. So I understand if my poetry was a little rough at first. I only got better with the help of my friend Jelva who is an extreme poet. She gave me the edge I needed to get it right. I never was a good rhymer though. Sorry! I wil have chapter six out within the next week if I can. I appretiate all reviews and flames. I'm just happy that someone read my story. YEAH BABY!


	7. life is complicated

Goddess: Hi, Hi, Hi! I just felt like saying that. Sorry. I have had a real streak of inspiration. I came up with six new poems. That I think everyone will like.

Hint: Life is so complicated.

It is so hard to understand

Why you spend your life looking only to be denied

You find that the answer that you seek

Is the one you will never find

You keep questing

Searching for eternity

Trying to understand

Why life is so cruel

Why do things always go wrong

How can so many bad things happen

You just don't understand

Why life,

Is so complicated


	8. lost in translation

Goddess: Hi there. Here is chapter 8 for anyone wh reads this poetry. I am taking a day off to try to work on my other stories. This was just a random thing. If you don't like it then tell me please.

Hint: Lost in translation.

Our love surpasses time itself No one understands us

We come from different places

Our love is forbidden

A human, A demon

Impossible challenges

I would suffer eternal Hell

If only you will tell me

The three words I want to hear

You are Dying in my arms

We are happy

You finally say what I want to know

Three words, the same in any language

" I Love You "


	9. So much to do, so little time

Goddess: Hello. Here is Chapter 9. Hope you like it.

Hint: So much to do, So little time.

Racing to catch up

Knowing you never will

Futile efforts

They keep you moving on

Time spent dreaming

The best kind of lost time

The kind of time you spend

With the people you love

Knowing you will soon be alone

Wishing you could stay

Knowing you can't

All is quiet now

The end of life


	10. time is of the essence

Goddess: Hello and welcome to chapter 10. I think that this story is proceding in a pretty good way. What do you think? Please tell me.

Hint: Time is of the essence.

All alone in the world

The hourglass of my life running out

Feelings of regret

Confusion in this place

So lost in the emptiness of time

Forgotten about

Set aside

Like a broken doll

So cold


	11. life is death

Goddess: I am so excited. I am almost through with the twelfth chapter. After that I will pay attention to my other stories. I am so frickin' excited! I can't help it. I haven't got one review about someone not liking my poetry or any of my stories. OH YEAH! This is another random thing. I hope you like.

Hint: Life is death.

They say death is only the beginning

So for them I pose a question

Why bother living?

If paradise waits in the sky above

Why bother living?

You say the gods will judge me

But why do you judge me too?

If you are alive

Then how can you say death is scary?

If you are alive

Then how do you know of the truth?

If happiness is dying with the one you love

Then I pose you a question

Why bother living?


	12. The temper for your cold heart

Goddess: I am aware that my poetry is morbid and depressing. My friend pointed that out to me. But I just told her that that is my style. I tell what I see as the truth. But enough about me. On with the poetry! This is me expressing my feelings for Hiei the Jaganshi. He looks so CHIBI-CUTE! I know he would kill me if he heard that.

Hint: The temper for your cold heart.

Your life has been hard

You have seen so many things

But I will give you hope

Hope for a better day

Not many understand you

The way I do

You act cold

But I see the real you

Afraid to be hurt

Doubtful of my emotions

Just take my hand

I will give you hope for a better day

If you just let me in

I will melt the ice on your heart

I'll protect you from those who mean to harm you

I'll never let you be hurt again

Just trust me

I will protect you until the end

I know that was so cheesy. But I can't help but pity Hiei for the way his life turned out. Don't flame. I'm sure all you Hiei lovers feel the same way.


	13. Letter to a rose

Goddess: I am aware that I haven't updated this story in a while. I was just really preoccupied. I am trying to get it right.

Hint: Letter to a rose

How I love you

You're ever changing moods

The way you laugh

The things you say,

Never will you lie to me

But you never show me the real you either

You tell me its to protect me

But I just wish you will trust me

Take me in your arms and tell me everything

You dissapear for weeks, even months at a time

I worry for you

It is only when I feel your arms around me

That I feel the most safe

Please stop trying to protect me

I will always love you

But I need to know the truth

I'm sorry

But I can't be with you

Untill you tell me the truth


	14. AN Thank You

Goddess: Ok, it would seem that I have forgotten a very important thing. I forgot to tell you who the poems were about. So a BIG thank you to Paksennarion for reminding me about it. I just recently started going back onto the computer so it might take me a while to get back into my old habits. SO PlEEEEEEEEASE bear with me. I promise to update again soon. 

Okay, so here are the correct answers to each poem. Though I can't really say correct, because whatever you picked was right in your opinion. But here are the answwers that I personally thought were correct.

POEMS 1. The sexy Jaganshi, Hiei!  
2. Kurama's feelings about telling his mother that he is Youko

3. A kind of Kikyo thing, her feelings about Inuyasha

4. I'm not exactly sure what my friend was trying to convey in this one but, I think its Kikyo

5. This is how Kagome feels every time Inuyasha rushes off to be with Kikyo

6. This is how Yusuke feels about trying to fit in with others when he isn't fighting

7. This poem is about Inutaisho and Inuyasha's mother. I just wanted to kind of stress their love for each other a little bit

8. This poem is about Miroku's true feelings about his Wind Tunnel curse

9. I know this was supposed to be about anime but this was just a poem on how I felt when my boyfriend broke up with me

10. My friend did this poem about Sango, I think that it is about how Sango felt when she almost killed her brother Kohaku

11. Like I said my feelings about Hiei the Jaganshi

12. If Kurama ever got a girlfriend who he really loved I think she would act this way until he told her about his other life as a Spirit Detective.

Well thats all, I will be back. I Promise!


	15. Chapter 15

Author Note

Oh my gosh…I have to be the worst author in the world. I apologize to all of the people that waited for story updates that never came.

I want to give a big thank you to Miyakasumi for bringing my attention back to the site. I will be moving all of my stories to my deviantArt account, so that I can work on them there. I will NOT be removing them from . And I will continue to update them starting now.

This is the link to my DA page.

inuseiko . deviantart . com

and this is the link to my personal writing group. If you come to the group and say that you came from my stories, as an apology, I will write a one chapter story just for you, on anything you want.

rookierecommends . deviantart . com

Thanks so much for still liking my work even after so long!


End file.
